


Left Out

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neville is feeling left out and unwanted.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Left Out

Neville watched them from afar. Watched as they coupled off, leaving him as the single one in their dorm. The one who had no choice but to sleep alone every night while Harry and Ron, Dean and Seamus, snuggled up to each other.

Today he was sitting near the window, doing his studies when he heard Ron speak to Harry, heard him say, "I'll do it, if you let me." He watched, a dejected expression crossing his face as they slunk off to their room.


End file.
